Main Page
New Content Creation Community NEWS Flash: PIE Slicer Guys * Speedy needs a little hand with EXISTING New Models to get WZup out the door & into the community. * If your intrigued check out his post hotlinked below. * We stand behind Speedy & his contributions so feel free to help if you want - it's what we're all about. :) * WZup needs HELP Rman JackRman Jack 03:00, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) About Warzone 2100 * Originally released in April '99, this first 3D RTS has become a unique classic, its gameplay never duplicated in the RTS genre of gameing. * In December 2004, after years of effort, the Source Code was released. * This Community is focused on creating New Content for the game, more immersive gameplay & supporting the creation tools that are used to achieve those ends. * We'll also keep tabs on all our Networked Warzone 2100 communities scattered hither & yon. In particular - * The Source Code Re-Development Projects. * The operating philosophy of this network of communities is full disclosure of crux information, collaboration, mutual support of various projects & encouraging the growth of Warzone 2100's fan base of active players for years to come & across all hardware platforms. Rman JackRman Jack Over 50,000 "GC" Downloaded * Bronco passed this info & it has made for big smiles. :) * Ground Control came-out within a year of WZ & it was RT Tactical, which was pioneered by Bungie with their "Myth" some years earlier.. * As a FREE d/l at "File Planet" GC has done very well. * IMO so would Warzone. * Bronco, Kevin, Kage & others are looking to make that a Public reality like the "GC" file. This is HUGELY important to growing the Fan Base. * Though Speedy has the like on his Server it is Private - for members only... perhaps that too will change. * We'll keep an eye on this as it progresses. Rman JackRman Jack 08:59, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) FREE, Playable & Legal WZ * Those new to Warzone 2100 will soon be able to download a version they can play the Campaign with as well, SP Skirmish & on-line MP. :) * No fuss, no muss. It will probably also be spanned for those with slow dial-up connects. * Kevin is the member who has undertaken this task & with his potent skill & know-how.... consider it a done deal. * As soon as it is done & available.... the download links will be made available here. * Kevin's the man & if you d/l & enjoy drop him a quick Thank-You. We'll provide a link for that as well. :) Rman JackRman Jack 13:46, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) Faithcat's Map Reviews * Faithcat has posted 2 reviews on Coyote's "Mars CAM Maps". * You can find them thru our "TOC" below in the Projects: New Maps Section. * Faithcat has done a swell job of conveying the play experience of these Mars Maps. * If your intrigued to try them then head on over to our WZ Network Links Section & press the hotlink to Speedy's "WZ GOODIES" site.... Speedy has just about everything that has been created for WZ over the last 5+ years. Great Site !!! * Or if your curious to see what the whole Mars CAM is about you can jump directly to: Mars Campaign Project Rman JackRman Jack NEWS Flash: File Host Server * Will be up this weekend. * Interested in access just message @ Rman JackRman Jack 20:05, 14 Jan 2005 (PST) * Beyond these News-Flashes our WZ Network Current Events Section covers much more on a regular basis: * More Current Events HERE Mission Statement * Our goal is to band all New Content Creators into a collaborative environment that's more robust than a BB. * Here we can support each other in concurrent Projects while growing Knowledge Bases of all Creation Tools. This will benefit all fans & grow that base into the future. Creating To Play is our credo. * Discussion will facilitate tangible creation & bring into gameplay NOW ! * By extention, we are founded on sharing info & encouraging one anothers work to completion. * Here we'll also engage discussions on any topic under the sun that inspires Creativity, Learning & FUN. Source Code Re-Development Project * We are about New Content but we'll keep close ties to the ReDev Efforts. * This OSS RevDev Project of Warzone, under GPL, will be in a Repository on BerliOS & Platform Independent. MORE details will follow soon. * BerliOS OSS Project Mediator Site We're Friendly Associates Here * Tell Us a Bit About Your WZ Interests & Skills * If you're just a fan checking in, curious about what we're up to - well then welcome & feel free to share what you like about WZ & what you hope will be created by the New Content Associates working in this neighborhood. :) * One of the Major Projects Underway is Coyote's WZ Mars Campaign. This is a very ambitious project that already has years of work invested in it. There are many playable maps that are ready for testing. * The Mars CAM could use some models of Units & Structs. There is also the Scripting. * The WZ Mars Campaign can be found in the Projects Section which is hotlinked below via the TOC. * Or you can jump directly to: Mars Campaign Project * Other efforts involve New Content under dev by Colin, Rush2049 & myself. * We can always use collaborating associates in any of these ongoing projects. * You can also develope your own project & we'll be there to support you. Check out Table of Contents, NEWS & Links * Projects TOC UPDATED Rman JackRman Jack 19:06, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) * NEWS UPDATED Rman JackRman Jack 19:06, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) * Links To WZ Network UPDATED Rman JackRman Jack 19:06, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) YOUR Input Requested * SUGGESTIONS, Thoughts...... Why just ..... * Hit the hotlink to express your thoughts on the matter - whatever it might be: * Express Yourself * Also.... take a minute & Sign-Up For Our Mail List * Don't make it by often.... well with a WZ MAIL Subscription you can stay up-to-date on all the happenings. Summaries of WZ Community events is its mission. Thanks, Rman JackRman Jack Want to Set-Up A WZ Project ? * I know that many are not used to Wiki Space. * At least not as familiar as a BB Forum. * It is very powerfull. * It can be daunting, at first: learning new syntax, formating, & so on. * Donot be discouraged - we're here to help in any way we can. * If unsure on HOW to get started - donot hesitate to contact me. * We'll get ya going in no time & before you know it you'll take to it like a duck to water. :) * You can directly contact me @ Rman JackRman Jack 09:53, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) Some Nav & Post Tips * Use Recent Changes function to see quickly Where, What & Who has posted. It's hotlinked so you can jump to wherever. * Use Discuss this page function to carry foward what has already been written. You can also use Post a comment to do same. * You can also create Levels on a page that lead to an auto-generated TOC as fully explained in the dedicated section below. * Use Links to here function on page being viewed to NAV to previous space. * You can also look at Page Source to learn fast "Wiki Formating". * You can hit anyones hotlinked Nick, like mine below, to send a personal message. Creating Levels With TOC on One Page * Start your Page with a Header flanked by (2) on either end followed by astericks to create a bullet list. * Create all subsequent levels by useing Headers flanked by (3) on either side.... etc... experiment for your self ..... at a certain threshold * An auto- generated (TOC) Table of Contents will be created with multiple convenient "Edit" functions for each Level or Section. * At some point you will have to judge when it is apt to create another nested layer by useing the Discuss this page Function. I would guess when your TOC reaches some 10 to 15 Sections it might be time to think of doing the foregoing or stubbing. Play it by ear - whatever seems reader or participation "friendly". * Rman Jack * Thanks to: Angela